A lattice interfered channel is a channel that includes the addition of one or more lattice vectors. Such a channel may be obtained in a communication system when a transmitter and/or receiver in the system performs the modulo lattice operation on a corresponding communication signal. In one known application, for example, a modulo lattice operation is performed within a transmitter as part of an interference cancellation scheme to cancel known interference in a corresponding communication channel (see, e.g., “Capacity and Lattice-Strategies for Canceling Known Interference,” by Erez et al., Proc. 2000 Int. Symp. Inform. Theory Appl., Honolulu, Hi., November 2000). The modulo lattice operation has also been used within multistage decoders for decoding multilevel codes. One such use is described in the paper “Sphere-Bound-Achieving Coset Codes and Multilevel Coset Codes,” by Forney, Jr., et al., IEEE Transactions on Information Theory, vol. 46, no. 3, pp. 820–850, May 2000. Other applications involving lattice interfered channels also exist. Thus, there is a general need for practical techniques and structures for effectively implementing systems having a lattice interfered channel.